


Contra el arbol...

by saandritta21



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:44:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10019210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saandritta21/pseuds/saandritta21





	

-Sé que estás ahí-, soltó Carol mirando por encima de su hombro al hombre rudo que seguía sus pasos y que parecía despreocupado en ocultarse. Se giró sobre sí misma hacia Daryl quien estaba a unos metros de ella, con la ballesta en mano, observándola. Tras verse descubierto, el arquero avanzó hacia ella -, ¿por qué me sigues, Daryl?

Carol sabía la respuesta a su pregunta. Tiempo atrás ella había intentado alejarse del grupo, y desde ese instante, sentía la sombra de Daryl tras sus pasos constantemente. Solía escaparse con bastante frecuencia de Alexandria, y en alguna otra ocasión Daryl le había seguido, aunque ella era consciente.

-Pensé que... - empezó a decir.

-No me voy a ir, si es lo que te preocupa- Le interrumpió adivinando sus palabras. El rostro de Daryl se relajó visiblemente, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos conectaron con los suyos.

-¿Volvemos?

-No, aún no-, contestó Carol rápidamente -necesito un poco de... de libertad- Daryl entrecerró los ojos antes de asentir a sus palabras, entendiendo a lo que se refería, pues solía tener la misma necesidad.

Caminaron entre los bosques por un tiempo indefinido, encontrándose con algunos caminantes que mataron sin dificultad alguna. En un momento determinado, Carol sintió la intensa mirada sobre ella.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Carol.

-Odio esa ropa-, sorprendida por sus palabras Carol paseó su vista por la ropa que llevaba puesta. Aquel día llevaba un jersey floreado azul y rosas, combinado por unos pantalones marrón claro.

-¿No te gusta mi nuevo look?- Preguntó divertida girándose sobre si misma mostrándole íntegramente la ropa que llevaba puesta. Él puso cara de desagrado negando con la cabeza-, ¿por qué?

\- No eres tú...

-¿Desde cuando eres experto en moda?-se burló Carol con una sonrisa en los labios. Daryl negó con la cabeza al escuchar el habitual tono de broma que solía utilizar para reírse de él.

-Bah, hasta mi ropa te quedaría mejor que eso - Nada más soltar esa frase, Daryl se giró para seguir avanzando entre los bosques, sin percatarse que sus palabras le habían dejado pensativa. Ella se mantuvo rezagada al lado de un árbol, y cuando Daryl miró por encima del hombro hacia su compañera vio que ésta no avanzaba, se giró sobre sí mismo observándola como aún desprendía diversión en su mirada.

-¿Sabes?, tienes razón, esta ropa es horrible - Sorprendiendo a Daryl, Carol llevó sus manos al jersey superior empezando a quitárselo - debería deshacerme de este trapo - mostró una sonrisa traviesa, mientras dejó caer la prenda al suelo, esa que utilizaba cuando se dedicaba a burlarse de él.

-¿Pero qué... qué haces?- Daryl observó inquieto como se desprendía del jersey dejando a la vista una camisa interior de color blanca con botones del mismo color, atados hasta su escote. Todo era un juego, con la única intención de descolocarle.

-¿Mejor así? - preguntó con una sonrisa Carol por su juego. Ella era consciente que era bastante absurdo y sin sentido, pero solo por ver a un Daryl totalmente descolocado y avergonzado valía la pena. Carol no pretendía extraerse más ropa de la que llevaba encima, al fin y al cabo solo se trataba de una de sus innumerables tomaduras de pelo y reírse a costa de él pues Carol adoraba poner a Daryl en esas situaciones ya que sabía que solía ponerle inquieto e incómodo.

Sin embargo, a pesar de su azoramiento, Carol pudo ver en sus ojos algo que anteriormente no había visto. Sus ojos se oscurecieron casi en un ataque de ira, y la sonrisa de Carol desapareció temiendo que su absurdo juego hubiera hecho enfadarse o molestarle. No entendía muy bien que le sucedía, pero la mirada de Daryl seguía mirándole tan intensamente, más concretamente a su camisa. Bajó la mirada sobre sí misma, sin entender porque su mirada se centraba en ella de esa manera y entonces se percató, que por alguna razón los botones superiores se habían desabrochado. De esta manera, su sujetador de color blanco se mostraba casi en su totalidad, y parte de sus pechos quedaban a la vista. La vergüenza le invadió por completo al darse cuenta de lo sucedido.

Pero en ese momento se sintió paralizada, a pesar que la racionalidad le exigía que se abrocharan esos botones y se dejara de tonterías, había algo en la intensa mirada de Daryl que se lo impedía.

El ambiente de diversión había cambiado completamente hacia uno mucho mas intenso.

Por su parte, Daryl no podía evitar mirarle. Durante mucho tiempo, observarla había sido uno su pasatiempo favorito. Carol no era de las llevaba camisa escotadas y en pocas ocasiones había podido disfrutar de una vista similar. Desde que había empezado el fin del mundo, Daryl no había prestado demasiado interés al tema sexual, pero cuando se trataba de Carol era otra historia. Por alguna razón, ella siempre le había atraído. Emocionalmente como físicamente. Pero jamás se había atrevido a dar el paso, pues nunca pensó que ella quería tener nada serio con él. Sin embargo en aquel momento, tras su juego algo se había roto. Sí, era consciente que solo era eso: una tomadura de pelo más de ella, pero sin embargo, tras mostrar de manera involuntaria una parte de su cuerpo, no había podido evitar que su cuerpo reaccionara. Era consciente que sólo estaba viendo un poco más de su cuerpo, pero era algo con lo que había soñado muchas veces. Demasiadas veces.

Inconscientemente lamió sus labios pensando en que sabor debería tener su piel y deseando poder lamerlo. Ese acto no pasó desapercibido por la mujer quién seguía allí delante suyo en medio del bosque al costado de un árbol, con su camisa a medio abrochar y sobre todo, excitada. Observó su lengua mojar sus labios y en ese instante supo que deseaba besarle y sentir su sabor.

-Daryl...- susurró Carol cuando él avanzó hacia ella con la respiración acelerada.

Daryl estaba leyendo en sus ojos el deseo y fue la señal que necesitaba para llevar sus manos rudas y grandes a su rostro atrayéndola hacia sus labios con firmeza pero con delicadeza.

Carol soltó un gemido contra sus labios debido a la sorpresa. Pero no dudo en aferrarse a su espalda, agarrándose a su chaleco fuertemente al mismo tiempo que sus labios ásperos y adictivos besaban los suyos salvajemente. Fue tremendamente adictivo, sensual y salvaje. La piel se erizó de la pasión, su corazón bombeo más fuerte contra su pecho. Su sabor era una mezcla entre dulce y amargo debido al tabaco.

Las manos de Daryl bajaron por su cuello, acariciando su piel suave, mientras sus labios jugaron entre ellos. La falta de aire les hizo separarse levemente, Daryl vio en los ojos de Carol deseo y excitación en ellos. Esta vez fue ella quien se acercó a él iniciando otro salvaje beso. Deslizó su lengua en su boca, mientras llevó sus manos a su cabello tirando de él. Daryl sintió los pantalones que se apretaron fuertemente y se preguntó a sí mismo cuánto tiempo pasaría antes que Carol se percatara de este hecho. Lo cierto es que la mujer ya se había dado cuenta, pero esto solo hacía que aumentar más su deseo, al sentirse por primera vez en mucho tiempo deseada. Pero lejos de alejarse, Carol junto sus caderas rozándolas fuertemente contra él, haciendo que él gimiera contra sus labios.

A pesar de la queja de Daryl, Carol separó sus labios de nuevo. Daryl permanecía delante de ella respirando pesadamente, su mirada oscura por la pasión observándola intensamente. Y como si se tratara de un imán, sus labios volvieron a chocarse violentamente, abriéndose más a su paso dejando que sus lenguas jugaran entre ellas. Dieron un par pasos, chocando contra el árbol, hecho que Carol agradeció, pues temía que las piernas le flaquearan debido a la pasión.

Esto hizo que Daryl se apretara más a ella, haciendo que sus cuerpos quedaran íntimamente cercanos, abrazándose fuertemente mientras que sus manos se perdían en el cuerpo del otro. Carol volvió a romper el beso pero en esta ocasión, hizo un reguero de besos hacia su cuello, besando suavemente y aspirando su aroma. Lo sintió estremecerse por su contacto en el momento que lamió su cuello, sintiendo el bombeo de su corazón en esa parte.

Daryl se separó de ella paseando sus ojos por las curvas de su pecho pues desde su posición tenía una vista privilegiada, que subían y bajaban debido a la frenética respiración por la excitación. La mano de Daryl bajó por su cuello entre medio de la camisa entreabierta sin que sus ojos se apartaran de sus senos deliciosos y redondos que parecían crecer bajo su mirada. Por un instante, Daryl levantó la mirada hacia Carol pidiéndole permiso con la mirada. La mujer le entendió y tomó la iniciativa, buscó su mano poniéndola encima de la suya y la llevó su seno por la camisa entreabierta. Daryl con la boca entreabierta, él cubrió su pecho derecho y lo apretó por encima de la ropa interior, y Carol gimió en voz alta.

Daryl sentía que iba a explotar en sus pantalones. Sin esperar respuesta alguna, Daryl recorrió con sus dedos el contorno de su sujetador, e introdujo sus dedos en ellos rodeando su pezón directamente. La boca de Daryl se abrió ligeramente, sintiendo que el deseo se hacía más fuerte. Rápidamente, Daryl sacó sus dedos de allí, llevó sus manos a su camisa tirando de ella y los botones saltaron por los aires por la violencia que empleó contra la ropa.

-¡Daryl!- soltó en una risa ahogada, al ver lo que estaba haciendo con la camisa.

-¡Quítate ésta ropa ridícula de una vez! - Su voz era más ronca de lo normal, y Carol sintió un deseo irrefrenable por él. Sin pensárselo ni un segundo más, ayudó a Daryl a quitarse su camisa dejándola caer al lado del jersey horrible de flores.

La tenía enfrente de él, sólo el sujetador pero quería más. La vista era hermosa, su panza delicada y suave que le hacían tener unas ganas locas de tocarla. Daryl llevó sus labios a su barriga, sacó su lengua y lo lamió para después ir subiendo sus labios hasta encima de la prenda interior, llevando su lengua por los senos. Tiró de la ropa interior hacia abajo, sin importarle que pudiera romperse, mientras se dedicó a besar, lamer sus pechos.

Al ver que Daryl iba a volver a romper otra de sus prendas de ropa debido al desenfreno, ella llevó las manos hacia el enganche del sujetador y ante la mirada sorprendida y expectante de Daryl, lo desabrochó dejándolo caer en al suelo. Levemente sintió vergüenza por lo que estaba sucediendo, pero cuando sus pechos quedaron libres, Daryl la observaba con tanto frenesí que la vergüenza desapareció al acto. Daryl no podía creer lo que estaba viendo delante de él. La boca entre abierta observando como sus pezones se arrugaban en una combinación de deseo y el ambiente frio. Gimió cuando finalmente los tocó, acariciando sus pezones entre sus dedos, observando y escuchando a la mujer gemir por sus caricias. Pero Daryl necesitaba más. Llevó un pezón a su boca mientras se pasó los próximos minutos adorándole, mientras le lamía y chupando como si no hubiera un mañana. Ella arqueaba la espalda ante sus caricias, retorciéndose bajo él soltado gemidos ahogados que animaban al arquero a seguir con sus deliciosas atenciones.

Carol tiró del chaleco indicándole que se desprendiera de la ropa que llevaba encima, pues necesitaba tocar y acariciar su piel también. Haciendo maniobras, Daryl empezó a quitarse la ropa, aunque parecía reacio a despegar su boca de sus pechos, los cuales estaban siendo adorados y torturados sin piedad. Pero al ver que era imposible no tuvo más remedio que separarse por un instante.

Él sintió un poco de timidez cuando la ropa fue extraída de su cuerpo. Pero en cuanto ella, se acercó a él besándole, Daryl se olvidó de todo. Llevó sus manos hacia su trasero, tirando de ella más cerca de él... El roce de su piel desnuda, le hizo gemir, y dejando caer su cabeza contra su hombro lamiendo su piel sedosa y suave. Con fuerza, agarró sus muslos obligándola a subir a sus caderas. Volvieron a recostarse contra el árbol con ella colgada en sus caderas, con la espalda de Carol contra esa superficie rugosa. Daryl empujó las caderas contra ella, haciendo que Carol sintiera perfectamente la dureza de sus pantalones vaqueros contra su centro, el cual ya estaba empapado por la excitación. Ambos gimieron, mientras Carol siguiendo sus instintos primarios levantó sus caderas hacia arriba ligeramente para bajar hacia abajo contra el bulto de su pantalón, moviéndose con cada vez más frecuencia, haciendo que Daryl se volviera loco.

Ninguno de los dos podía soportar la presión entre sus piernas y necesitaban acabar por la tortura, tenía tantas ganas de descomprimir los pantalones y simplemente deslizarse profundamente en ella. Observó su rostro cuando ella volvió a moverse contra él, ese rostro surcado por el deseo que le hacía volverse loco de pasión. Sin perder más tiempo, bajó de sus caderas, para centrarse en desatar los pantalones de ambos, metiendo su mano en ellos. Los siguientes minutos se dedicaron a quitarse las ultimas prendas que aún tenían (pantalones, ropa interior, cuerdas) con desesperación, hecho que produjo alguna que otra perdida de equilibrio, risas y besos furtivos. Pero finalmente lo consiguieron. Ambos estaban desnudos delante del otro. Volvieron a chocar sus labios fuertemente mientras sentían sus cuerpos desnudos rozar con el otro, al mismo tiempo que la excitación iba en aumento.

El arquero sintió la mano rodeándole en su miembro, el cual ya estaba excitado por la pasión, hecho que le hizo desprenderse de sus labios gimiendo por su contacto. Carol le apretó antes de acariciar de arriba abajo en su longitud. Daryl cerró los ojos, disfrutando de su contacto antes de que buscara sus labios desesperados. Sin embargo, Daryl no tardó en llevar su mano hacia su centro pasando sus dedos, sintiendo cuan estaba húmeda. Casi en su deseo irresistible, adentro sus dedos en ella bombeándole en su interior un par de veces, antes de llevarlos a sus labios saboreando su sabor, para volver a llevarlos a su centro encontrando su punto sensible y empezar a acariciarlo en círculos. Sus dedos largos volvieron a adentraron en ella hasta el fondo y Carol gimió fuertemente cerrando los ojos, dejando que su cabeza chocará contra el tronco del árbol. Sus caderas se movían contra sus dedos, mientras Daryl besaba sus pezones.

-Daryl... más- pidió entre gemidos. Daryl no dudo en satisfacer los deseos de su amada y empezó a mover sus dedos más y más rápido, fuerte y sin piedad dentro de ella. Daryl estaba hipnotizado viendo como Carol se movía contra sus dedos, observando como sus pechos rebotaban por el movimiento de sus caderas contra él - Te necesito... dentro... - dijo entre gemidos. Ante sus palabras, Daryl sacó sus dedos y cogió uno de sus muslos llevándola su cadera. Carol busco con su mano la dureza de Daryl, atrayéndola hacia su apertura.

-Buh - gimió ante su contacto cuando Carol se frotó en ella sobre sus pliegues suaves, notando la humedad en él. En ese momento sus ojos se encontraron y Daryl le besó en los labios salvajemente antes de tirar sus caderas adelante y empujando dentro de ella.

Los gemidos inundaron el bosque, mientras Daryl dejó caer su rostro contra su frente. Por un momento, se quedó quieto, antes de empezar a moverse dentro de ella, cada vez más fuerte mientras los gemidos les acompañaban. Daryl enterró su rostro en su cuello mientras que se adentraba en ella cada vez más rápido y más salvaje pasando su lengua por su piel, chupándole y besándole. Carol cogía sus cabellos mientras gemía contra su oreja. Las caderas de Daryl empujaban sin piedad contra ella, sintiendo su aliento caliente y húmedo contra el cuello. Carol se movía contra él mientras le sujetaba sus muslos para evitar que se cayera, ella se agarraba fuertemente con sus piernas y brazos.

\- Ohh, dios, Daryl..., es tan bueno... - su voz se fue apagando mientras sus caderas se movieron mas rápido substituyéndolo por profundos gemidos.

-Oh, mierda - se lamentó Daryl. Este empezó a empujar fuertemente contra ella al sentir las paredes de Carol apretarse fuertemente contra él. Se estremeció entre sus brazos muy fuertemente y Carol se dejó caer contra él. El arquero siguió moviendo sus caderas contra ella, gimiendo, besando y gimiendo contra su cuello. Hasta que todo acabo. Su cabeza cayó contra su cuello, intentando recuperarse mientras ella le abrazaba fuertemente sintiendo una sensación de cansancio y placer a partes iguales.

Cuando logro recuperar el aliento, Daryl se separó de su cuello, llevando su mano a la barbilla levantando su rostro besando sus labios suavemente.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó Daryl con delicadeza.

\- Creo que no había estaba mejor en mi vida - su respuesta hizo sonreír a Daryl, antes de volver a acercar sus labios a los suyos. A diferencia de los anteriores, éste estaba tan cargado de amor y de ternura que hasta Carol se sorprendió. Al separarse, juntaron sus frentes cerrando los ojos disfrutando de esa intimidad. Por algunos minutos permanecieron así, antes que unos ruidos les despertaran de ese momento. Volvieron a vestirse, - Carol con la camisa blanca rota por el deseo ardiente de Daryl-, para volver a Alexandria.

Durante el camino de vuelta, Carol no podía parar de pensar en lo que acaba de suceder. Acaban de tener relaciones sexuales contra un árbol en medio de un bosque con caminantes acechándoles No podía creerlo. Soltó una risita ante un Daryl que le observaba.

-No puedo creer que lo hayamos hecho contra un árbol- soltó entre risas. Daryl la miró, antes de que éste también estallara en carcajadas.

Daryl sonrió abiertamente mientras caminaban por las calles de la comunidad en un cómodo silencio.

-Debemos repetirlo- aseguró Carol mirándole fijamente.

-¿Contra el árbol? - preguntó Daryl.

-Sí, Daryl. Contra el árbol - dijo con una amplia sonrisa, antes de besar sus labios.


End file.
